Team Aqua Strikes
by Born3Rock
Summary: Team Aqua has awakened Kyogre, and is beginning to expand the seas. Will they be able to achieve their goals?


It was a fairly calm day in Hoenn. The sky was blue with no clouds, and the sun was shining. In Slateport, our protagonist, Casey, a 13-year old Pokemon Trainer, was in his home, watching TV. He was sitting in the couch, shuffling through the channels. "Crap. Nothing good on TV right now!" said Casey. About 15 minutes later, he got a call from his friend, Nicky. "Sup, Casey! I just finished training my Pokémon, and they are now stronger than ever before! I'm going to the Pokémon Center real quick, then we'll meet at Route 103! This time I'll show you who's boss!" said Nicky. "K, K...I'll meet you there, see ya!" said Casey. About half an hour later, they had met. "This time, I'll crush you!" said Nicky. He seemed to be in a great mood, and so was Casey. Then, the battle started. It was a fierce one, I tell you! There were so many explosions (although small ones) you'd think this was a Michael Bay movie! Crappy jokes aside, both Nicky and Casey were down to their last Pokémon.

"Go, Sceptile!", said Casey. "Go, Blaziken!", said Nicky. "Sceptile, use-" At that exact moment, a tremendous storm began. This wasn't your average storm, no no no no no. This made the monsoons you see at Malaysia look like your average rain! "What the?! Crap...I guess we'll have to call off the battle..." said Nicky. "I guess it's a tie...but...what is UP with the weather?!" said Casey. Then, a large wave came crashing towards them, and it was enormous! Thankfully, out of the blue, a Swampert appeared, and took the hit for them. "Thanks, Akiya!" said Nicky. Akiya is a friend of Nicky and Casey, and was your average edgy teen. "Heh. Guess I had to save your asses for the 20th time!" said Akiya. "Guess what. Team Aqua have awoken that legendary fish thing." said Akiya. "You mean Kyogre?" said Nicky. "Yeah, that." responded Akiya. "We have to head there right away!" said Casey. They used Fly and headed to Sootopolis, where Kyogre was rumored to be. They found some Team Aqua dudes, including Archie. Long story short, the three """""heroes""""" were forced to battle some Aqua admin and Archie with a Kyogre in his team at once. The battle was a fierce one, with many close calls, and in some point, it looked either side was close to winning. Then, Archie was down to his last Pokémon, Kyogre, which turned into Primal Kyogre. Unfortunately for the """heroes""", the final bout would have at a disadvantage, as the only two Pokémon left in the heroes' side, Nicky's Blaziken and Akiya's Aggron, were at a type disadvantage. They, nevertheless, stood with the same fuckton of grit and determination they had at the start. "Aggron, use Iron Tail!" said Akiya. "Blaziken, use High Jump Kick!" said Nicky. "Kyogre, use Origin Pulse on both of 'em!" said Archie. That fucking Origin Pulse hit Aggron harder than truck crashing into a small car (Trust me, it's nasty shit)! But since Aggron is a tank, it held on. And since Blaziken can jump so high, Origin Pulse missed. Blaziken landed that kick, and it hit that Kyogre hard! "Goddamn Blaziken...if I catch you I'm fucking KFCing you..." Archie thought. Then, Nicky said: "Good job! Now use Earthquake!" Akiya then said: "Aggron, use Solar Beam!" Aggron began charging energy. Kyogre once more used Origin Pulse, which hit Blaziken hard, making it fall into the water. "Ha! I'm losing today!" said Archie. Blaziken still got back on its feet, and attacked Kyogre with Earthquake, and it did some pretty good damage. Then Aggron's Solar Beam finally fired, and it hit Kyogre head on, leaving it completely weak. "Blaziken, use High Jump Kick again!" said Nicky. That was the last hit. The shockwave sent by the hit was so massive that it would have given Micheal Bay a fucking boner. Another crap joke aside, Kyogre was defeated, and so was Archie. Archie got triggered, fucked off and probably ranted about the battle on Twitter. Just after Kyogre was defeated, Blaziken collapsed into the water. Had it used too much of its power defeating that Kyogre? They had to make it to the Pokémon Center, and fast.

They made it there, and every Pokémon of each team got healed. However, Nurse idk

said: "Your Blaziken has sustained...catastrophic damage from the hits it took, and the several shockwaves...I don't think he'll survive much longer..." When he heard those words, the three of them were utterly stunned. How could it be, that just after a glorious win, this amount of sadness would come? The three main guys flew to the nearest hospital, which was at Mauville. (Hospitals are for the REALLY serious shit aka life-threatning stuff) Blaziken was rushed to a room, where the doctors told the three main guys that Blaziken had not a few days, but rather a few hours to live. Nicky was in complete sadness and shock. His Blaziken, his best friend, who had been by his side the entire time who helped him become what he was today, was soon going to live this world. He, being the slightly stubborn kid that he was, headed out to a calm area in Route 103, away from all the noise and the other crap. He took Blaziken out of his Pokéball, and what he saw was horrible. Blaziken had scars all over his body, and his blue eyes were barely opened. Nicky cried out: "Blaziken! Please don't leave us, after all we've been through!" Then, he said: "Blaziken...please...don't..." The realisation that his best friend was almost dead hit him like a truck. Then, Blaziken said: "Blazi...ken..." (Translation into English:" I'll always be with you...even if you won't see me...") Then, Nicky said: "Blaziken...don't...give up..." Blaziken responded: "Bla...zi...ken..." (Translation: Goodbye...my...friend...") Just after that, Blaziken's eyes closed, once and for all. "Blaziken...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (some crying)" said Nicky. Casey and Akiya tried to help, but they knew that it was too great a loss for them to be able to help.

2 days later, Mt. Pyre, eastern Hoenn.

This time, there was no miracle, no "tears of friendship" BS. Blaziken was buried in Mt. Pyre. Nicky, Akiya, Casey and Prof. Birch came to pay their respects for this brave Pokémon, for he sacrificed himself to save the world. A rather bitter end to what should have been a happy ending.


End file.
